Hello, Love
by SueSassySue
Summary: Even a grouch needs love ... Martin and Louisa are trying to be kinder to each other. I am a fan who believes people can change and I wrote this story to show that they are learning to get along. But it is so difficult for Martin to tell Louisa he loves her.


DOC MARTIN FAN FICTION – "Doc Martin" name and characters are owned by Buffalo Pictures

**Hello, Love**

Even a grouch needs love ...

_Scene 1: Doc Martin's Office._

Doc Martin stands by Mrs. Wembley, an old woman, as she gets out of the patient's chair by his desk.

_Doc Martin: _

Mrs. Wembley, remember to make an appointment for a week from today.

_Mrs. Wembley: _

Yes, yes, Doctor. Thank you, thank you.

Doc Martin opens the door for her.

_Doc Martin_:

Er, well … goodbye.

Mrs. Wembley moves through the door and smiles back at him. He doesn't look at her.

_Doc Martin_:

Next!

_Scene 2: Reception area._

Pauline, the receptionist, is at her desk.

_Pauline:_

Doctor, Mr. Fox here wants you to take a look at …

_Doc Martin:_

Mrs. Wembley needs an appointment a week from today. Mr. Fox, this way.

The view is towards his office door as Doc Martin walks through with Mr. Fox following. Doc Martin points to the patient's chair as he goes around to the other side of his desk.

_Doc Martin:_

Sit. Now, Mr. Fox …

The door closes.

_Scene 3: Reception area, a few minutes later. View towards office door.  
_

Door opens. Mr. Fox comes out and looks back.

_Mr. Fox_:

Yes, Dr. Ellingham. Goodbye.

_Doc Martin,_ his head appearing in the doorway:

Next!

_Pauline:_

No one, that's all. Guess this heat spell is keeping people home.

_Doc Martin:_

And they won't drink enough water either.

Pauline smiles as she holds up a large water bottle that was on her desk.

_Doc Martin_, frowning:

Oh, and Pauline ...

_Pauline_, knowing a pleasant moment with Doc Martin cannot last, shrinks a bit into herself:

Yes ...

_Doc Martin_:

There's no need to be yelling out everyone's medical problem for others to hear.

_Pauline:_

I'm sorry.

_Doc Martin_:

Well, be sorry and remember.

Pauline sits there in silence. He has put her down again.

_Doc Martin,_ pausing by his door, realizes he has been harsh and wants to somehow make things better so he nods at Pauline as he says:

Finish what you are doing, Pauline, and take the rest of the afternoon off.

_Pauline_, immediately brightening, her eyes wide in surprise:

Doc, you really mean it ... eh? Doc?

_Doc Martin_, giving her a weak smile:

Yes, yes, get going.

_Pauline_ grabs her purse, rushes around her desk and out the door as she hollers back:

Bye. Tomorrow.

Doc Martin walks over to reception desk and looks at the papers on it left in disarray.

_Doc Martin:_

Humpf …

_Scene 4: Doc Martin's office._

Doc Martin sits at his desk writing. There's a soft knock at the side door. He looks up. Another knock. Doc Martin goes and opens the door. A young teenager, Max, stands there. He is around age 13 or 14, dressed in clean cut-off jeans and a t-shirt. The boy looks down.

_Doc Martin: _

The office is closed. Make a proper appointment tomorrow.

Doc Martin starts to close the door, but the boy puts his hand on it to stop it.

_Doc Martin:_

Tomorrow.

_Max_ is determined he won't be sent away:

But Doctor, I really need to talk to you. Bad.

Doc Martin motions to Max to come in and points to the patient's chair. Doc Martin sits behind his desk.

_Max_, confident, looks Martin straight in the eye:

I'm Max Dixon.

_Doc Martin_:

Mrs. Dixon is your mother? Er, Mrs...

_Max_:

Jane ... Yes.

_Doc Martin_:

I've heard of you.

_Max,_ surprised:

You have?

_Doc Martin_:

Your dad was the one who drowned last year, off the Headlands.

_Max_, putting his head down:

Yes.

_Doc Martin_, immediately sorry he said that because he has been trying to work on his people skills:

Er, sorry. You're a smart boy.

_Max_:

Well, ...

_Doc Martin_:

Yes, Louisa ... I mean, Miss Glasson says you are. One of the best students ever at her school. Now what can I do for you that can't wait till tomorrow?

_Max_:

This is kinda embarrassing.

Max pauses.

_Doc Martin:_

Go on.

_Max:_

Well … you see … I play with myself.

Max pauses again.

_Doc Martin:_

Is that all?

_Max:_

I don't have many friends, so I don't know…. Uh, I work with my uncle.

_Doc Martin:_

Ah, that would be George Fry, the taxidermist.

Martin grimaces as he says "taxidermist."

_Max:_

I'm wondering if I'm doing something wrong.

_ Doc Martin:_

Have you asked your uncle?

_Max:_

Oh gosh, no.

_Doc Martin:_

It is perfectly normal for a growing boy to be interested in the changes in his body. And those changes are perfectly normal. You can stop worrying.

Doc Martin stops talking. He has made his diagnosis and he is finished with the subject.

_Max:_

Is that all?

_Doc Martin:_

Yes. And I should be asking you, is that all?

_Max:_

Oh!

_Doc Martin:_

Well, is that all?

_Max:_

No, not exactly.

_Doc Martin:_

So …

_Max,_ speaking in a rush:

I want to be like you. Eh, well … I mean I want to be a doctor. It isn't so bad working with my uncle but I don't really like dead things. I want to help people and I am hoping to get a scholarship and go on to University …

_Doc Martin_:

No reason why all that shouldn't happen for you.

_Max:_

I'm wondering if you have some old medical journals I could have?

_Doc Martin:_

What?

_Max:_

Old medical journals. Ones you don't want. To study, read about …

_Doc Martin:_

Wait here.

_Max,_ surprised:

Oh. Thank you, doctor.

Martin walks to the door, and he is surprised too, that he has agreed to do this, but, of course, he is not telling Max a definite yes. Max is guessing correctly what Martin will do next.

_Scene 5: Reception area. View toward stairs._

Martin walks upstairs.

_Scene 6: Hallway with view through door into a bedroom._

Martin looks into the room. Louisa sits on a bed holding their baby James. Louisa glances up when she sees Martin. She gives him a small smile and looks back down at the baby.

_Doc Martin:_

Max Dixon is downstairs. I'm getting some medical journals to give him.

_Louisa:_

Oh, Martin. That is so nice of …

_Doc Martin:_

Yes, well. (_Pauses_) I wonder if James will be a doctor.

_Louisa:_

Keep it going in the family, eh?

Doc Martin grimaces. Louisa gets a look of alarm on her face, knowing he is thinking of his unfeeling, selfish parents.

_Louisa:_

Oh, Martin. I'm sorry …

_Doc Martin:_

Well, I'll just go find some journals.

_Scene 7: Same bedroom upstairs, a few minutes later._

Martin looks in at Louisa. She is singing quietly to James. Martin holds up several medical journals and starts to pass by.

_Louisa:_

Martin, I didn't mean to …

_Martin_:

I know. Max reminds me of myself at that age ... when I decided for myself I wanted to be a doctor. It was expected, of course. Aunty Joan was the first one I told of my commitment. She always had time to listen to me.

_Louisa_:

Dear Joan ...

_Martin_:

My parents, my father ... well, they just ... Oh, you know ...they never thought anything I did was good enough. And then they just didn't care what I did.

_Louisa_:

Martin ...

_Martin_, with a wave of the magazines:

Max is waiting.

Martin walks down the hall.

_Louisa,_ to James:

Your father, young Martin, so sad …

_Scene 8: Doc Martin's office._

Doc Martin sits at his desk, staring into space. He shifts in his seat several times, glances at papers in a neat pile on his desk and looks away.

_Scene 9: Reception area._

Doc Martin rushes through, pulling at his necktie to untie it.

_Scene 10: Bedroom upstairs._

James is asleep. Louisa lays him down in his crib. Martin quickly comes in the room, carrying his jacket and tie. She looks up, with concern on her face.

_Louisa:_

Martin, what is it?

Doc Martin pauses, then slowly walks over to her. He strokes her cheek. Then he looks down at baby James.

_Doc Martin:_

I love James.

_Louisa:_

I know.

_Doc Martin:_

And ... and I love you.

Martin takes Louisa in his arms. They look into each other's eyes.

_Louisa:_

Hello, Love.

_Martin:_

I never thought I'd have love in my life when I was young.

_Louisa:_

You do now.

They kiss.

THE END


End file.
